Polymer powder storage and/or transport and/or degassing vessels have been extensively used in polymer production plants. Bulk material is frequently stored and/or transported in hoppers and silos. The discharge, transport and/or emptying of such hoppers and silos can cause troubles. On the market, different discharge pads are offered, e.g. bin discharger and vibrating bin dischargers as well as aeration nozzles.
In the course of the development of their polymer powder degassing process, the Applicants have experienced regular powder flowability problems, especially with some particular polymer powders, that could not be solved by the known techniques. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved polymer powder degassing and/or storage and/or transport vessel that would mitigate and potentially solve these operability problems that could not be solved by the conventional methods.